


Go Dye

by crazedgingr666



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, Humor, I came up with them myself, I'm actually really proud of them, Puns & Word Play, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedgingr666/pseuds/crazedgingr666
Summary: Yoosung needed to redye his hair and MC wanted to do it. Except she's never dyed hair before. Whoops?It's a fluffy, domestic little thing that I couldn't get out of my head. Reader, you are welcome. Yoosung, I am sorry.





	Go Dye

This wasn’t supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be simple. The box proclaimed as much! How could it go so horribly wrong so quickly?  
Fear gripped her stomach. A weight so heavy she couldn’t fathom how she wasn’t splattered against the floor already. And yet, she felt weightless with joy. Like a bubble about to explode into laughter.

Yoosung’s face reflected only horror in the mirror as his eyes met hers. The bubble gum pink hair stood so out of place against his purple eyes and pale skin she had to wonder how it took so long for them to notice something was terribly wrong. His fingers made a slow ascent towards his bangs, a tiny squeak escaping his throat when he reached the first damaged lock of hair. His eyes went even wider with terror, if that was even possible. “My hair…it’s pink!”

MC remained silent, covering the smile that threatened to emerge from the depths within. If she spoke, the mirth was sure to slip free and rattle her betrayed husband even more.

“What am I gonna do? I can’t go out with bright pink hair!”

“It’s not…so bad…” MC ventured. Yoosung’s eyes swung back to meet hers in the mirror once more, accusing and hurt. “A lot of people are dying their hair different colors nowadays!”

“MC, I’m a doctor! People won’t take me seriously if I have bright pink hair!”

“I’m sure your patients won’t care either way. Most of them are color blind, after all.”

Yoosung’s eyes narrowed before he stood from the kitchen chair he had dragged into the bathroom. “Are you laughing at me?”

MC’s hand stayed firmly attached to her face, though the crinkle of her eyes hinted that he wasn’t far from the truth. Without thinking, she joked “You could say I’m tickled pink,” before letting her laughter spill free from her lips. Her husband ripped the towel from around his shoulders and tossed it behind him as he stomped away.

“Oh, Yoosung come on! I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it!”

“You’ve been hanging out with the twins too much! They’ve infected you with their puns,” Yoosung stated, swinging an accusatory finger in MC’s direction. He stopped by the hallway mirror and fluffed his hair once more before groaning. “I can’t go to work like this…Do you think you could take care of the clinic while I go hide under the covers and die?”

MC’s laughter burst through once more, leaving Yoosung confused. “What?”

Oh, it was too easy. “Die or dye?” she questioned, waggling her eyebrows and chuckling under her breath.

"That’s not what I meant, and you know it!" 

"Oh, baby, come on! There’s no need to split hairs!" she says through unabashed laughter, following him throughout the apartment as he tries to outrun her giggles. 

“You’re the worst!”

“But Yoosung, you said you’d love me no matter the condition…er!”

“Gah!”


End file.
